


Show Her

by androidkisser



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Netorare, Watching, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidkisser/pseuds/androidkisser
Summary: How could she have been so stupid?Takes place a few months after the beginning of Route C, some spoilers.





	Show Her

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you imply that i can't keep people in character while fulfilling all or at least most of the typical ntr tropes  
> don't bait me like that again i swear 2 god
> 
> Hope you enjoy this - again, a warning, heavy NTR content.  
> Leave a comment if you like!

How could she have been so _stupid?_

Sending him away like that, without any confirmation that she was actually infected by that virus – what was she _thinking?_ He had removed it from her before, hadn't he? Hadn't _she_ told the Commander herself that 9S could hack into her systems, and –

No, too late for that now.

Now, she was alone, and she'd been tracking those miserable _ping_ s from his Black Box signal, on the scanner she'd added to 042 what felt like an eternity ago. It felt like an eternity, at least, though it had only been months, in reality. It was exactly the same as before, and those same feelings of worry bubbled up inside her. Back then, it was Adam, but now...? Who knew what she had abandoned him to, this time.

That repulsive tower had forced its way through to the surface not even a few hours ago, sundering the earth and shattering remnants of buildings, scattering concrete, brick and soil for kilometres around. It was made of the same colourless, texture-less blocks that Adam's city had been, which made her clench her teeth and fists both. Whatever it was, it could wait.

With the Bunker gone, it was just her, and 042. There was no regularly scheduled contact. There were no orders. There was no moving her consciousness from one body to the next. There wouldn't be another 9S if anything happened to...

2B pushed down the nausea, and attempted to drain the nervousness from her systems, as if venting an excess of fluids after a bad maintenance. He'd been through worse, hadn't he? Far worse. He could handle himself. The fact that his Black Box signal was still giving her a signal to follow in the first place was a reassuring sign. The fact that it moved near constantly was not. She had checked in with Pascal, who knew nothing. She had checked in with the Resistance Camp, time and again, yet they too knew nothing. Surely, he would have taken the time to leave a message with them, even as a matter of course? _Surely._

Failing that, the 9S she knew would take shelter, establish himself in an area of relative safety, and attempt to reach out from there. The 9S she knew wouldn't lead her on a wild boar chase for months, but she couldn't give up. Not now. Not when she planned to tell him everything.

The forest was the area that the scanner program was drawn to the most, and she supposed it made sense. With their King dead, the machines there had become errant and disorganised – it was probably easier to find a safe place there than anywhere else.

She made the decision to settle into the forest herself, for a time. That way, she wouldn't be chasing, so much as lying in wait. She was used to that, at least. Except this was a rescue, not an ambush. A pleasant change in circumstances, she would have thought, had it not been about her Nines.

 _9S,_ she corrected herself internally, before shaking her head again. _No... Nines._

A week passed, and she scoured the area thoroughly before settling back into her little camp, near a docile machine that only sought to care for animals. It didn't seem to mind her presence, though it did chide her as it came and went. Something about medicine. She didn't pay it any mind.

_Ping._

Was it close, or was this simply another –

_Ping. Ping. Ping._

No, not a false alarm. She stood up quickly – too quickly – and she found her stabilisers kicking in to offset the drop in artificial blood pressure. That didn't matter. She had to get there, fast, before he was lost again.

_Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping._

She ran as fast as her lithe legs would carry her, diving under fallen tree trunks, clambering over rocks.

_Ping. Ping-ping. Ping. Ping-ping._

“Pod,” she panted as she ran, “what's that second noise?”

“Unknown,” 042 replied. “Hypothesis: Unit 9S is not alone.”

 _Oh, thank goodness,_ she thought. _He's found someone else._ They weren't the only survivors after all.

Of course he'd be the one to seek out other YoRHa first – he had probably been looking for her, and ran into someone else. No doubt someone he knew already. He'd had far too many friends, after all. Her mood lightened, and a small smile crept onto her face. She wondered if he had been searching for her, too, and considered if they had been following each other around in circles – it wouldn't have surprised her, anyway. They had been chasing each other in circles for years.

The pinging was incessant, now, as if she were right on top of them, yet she saw nobody – neither 9S, nor his new companion. She'd thank them with everything she had for keeping him safe.

“Analysis: a cave system is present beneath Unit 2B's current location,” announced 042. “Proposal: investigate the cave system.”

2B gave a brief nod, before doing a thorough search of the area – it took a while, but eventually, she came across the opening, to the left of a small waterfall. She pushed the vines aside, untangling them from her hair and outfit. One snagged on her visor, pulling it off and over her head, but it could wait. It wasn't going anywhere.

She saw him, then – a brief glimpse of white, amid the moss-covered cave walls. No sign of his friend, but that didn't matter. Only he mattered.

“9S,” she called out to him, softly. He stirred a little. Had she caught him in rest mode? She inched closer, then called out again to him. _“Nines...”_

Somewhat groggily, he raised his head to look at her, then a smile spread across his features.

“Oh, A2... you're back already...”

Her mind didn't know whether to shut down or go into overdrive. What had made him say that? They did look the same, but she had used his name, and... maintenance. That was it.

 _He must need maintenance_ , she thought. No doubt his sensors had taken a beating over the last few months. Was that why his signal had been all over the place? His friend must have been trying to track down some of the parts required. There _were_ plenty of YoRHa corpses around, and though it was distasteful for her to consider cannibalising a corpse for its parts, there was no Bunker, and –

She took a deep breath. It was just an error. That was all.

“It's alright, 9S, I'm here,” she said, in an attempt at remaining calm. She took a few steps closer to him, her hand outstretched. His hand reached out, too, and she smiled.

“That's far enough,” a voice said from next to her. She knew that voice. “Step away.”

2B felt the point of a sword against her spine. If things were different, she would have attempted to maneuver away from it, or tried to shift the point of entry. But things were not different. Things were uncertain, tenuous. It was a risk she couldn't afford to take.

Slowly, she stepped back, feeling the tip of the blade withdraw, as A2 stalked around in front of her.

“Well, certainly didn't expect this,” she said with a smirk, though she didn't sheathe her weapon. 2B made no attempt to reach for her own, afraid of agitating the situation.

“What's wrong with 9S?” 2B asked, cautiously. Whatever his reasons were for allying with her, she was positive he would have done it out of necessity.

“Visual and aural sensor degradation, motor function compromised,” A2 replied, idly. “Fixed up some other stuff, but that doesn't matter now.”

“How long has he been like this?”

“Oh, few months, now,” A2 said, though her sword's aim never wavered, not for a moment. “Never seen your eyes before. Pretty.”

“I'm taking him to the Resistance camp,” 2B said, taking a tentative step forward. “He needs maintenance.”

A2 scoffed, letting her sword fall to her hip, before turning to 9S. “What d'you think? Wanna go with her?”

9S shook his head, his hand still outstretched, waiting. The hand clenched in fear, recoiling to his side at the realisation of what she was saying. “No – wait, she's not gonna take me anywhere, right? I don't – I don't want – A2, don't let her take me, please...”

2B fought to suppress a gasp, but failed. “Are his logic circuits damaged?”

“Nope, they're just fine,” she said, her smug grin growing. “That thing checked for me itself,” A2 continued, gesturing towards 153.

2B turned angrily to 042. “Couldn't you have said something? You talk to each other, right? Why didn't –”

“Negative. This unit has had no contact from Pod 153 in 97 days. All communications were severed at that point.”

“Did you do this?” 2B asked A2, furious, now.

“Hey, I just made a _suggestion,_ ” A2 said with a shrug. “It was _totally_ on him to get inside it and get rid of that god-damn stupid, nagging voice. Dunno how you put up with it.”

“It would've told you where we were,” said 9S to 042, quietly. “Then she could've found us.”

2B's pulse rate was sky high. Why was he _saying_ these things? Why? Why? Why –

And then it hit her, like a kick straight to the stomach.

“What exactly did you tell him?” she asked A2, her voice barely a whisper.

A2 leaned in close to her in response, her tongue playing along the inside of her upper lip, tauntingly. _“Everything.”_

2B staggered backwards. _Now_ it made sense.

“He didn't believe me at first,” A2 said, drinking in the panic on 2B's face, her exposed eyes betraying the horror within. “Said I must be lying, said I'm the one to blame. Came round in the end, though.”

“You _are_ lying,” spat 2B, furiously.

“I've never lied in my life,” replied A2, calmly and completely without any trace of dishonesty. “Besides,” she went on, “your memories can't lie.”

“You shared your... memories with him?”

“Had to get him to trust me somehow,” she said with a shrug. “Didn't want him going back to your cowardly ass either, so. Yeah.”

2B's hand twitched, eager to reach for her sword, aching to sever the head of the betrayer in front of her clean from her body.

“Wouldn't do that, if I were you,” A2 said dryly, shaking her head at the sight. “Unless, y'know, you think he'll fight at your side, not mine...”

2B hesitated. He'd assist her, wouldn't he? Even if he knew... everything, he'd still remember the time they spent together, surely?

 _What time_ , she thought, bitterly. All of those memories resided within her, and only her. Perhaps she had let him see a fleeting moment of emotion here and there, but this time, he didn't have a single clue about any of the rest. There was no way he could, as perceptive as he was.

She'd have to put it right herself.

“I'm taking him,” 2B said, firmly.

A2 sighed loudly, massaging her temples with her free hand, before assuming a combat stance.

The instant 2B drew her sword; the instant she took up her own matching stance, she felt her systems assaulted by a barrage of hacking attacks. All it took to put her on the floor was a firm shove from A2, who shook her head.

“Pod, d-don't...” she croaked, as her Pod readied its laser. She couldn't take the risk of hitting 9S.

“I told you,” she said, kneeling down in front of 2B, grabbing a fistful of her hair and forcing her to look into her eyes. “He's done with you. Seems like he still can't bring himself to actually hurt you, though.”

“9S...” 2B groaned, attempting to look over in his direction, but finding herself unable.

“Oh, stop,” A2 scoffed. “When I said he's done with you, I mean it.”

“He's... he wouldn't...”

A2 threw her arms up in the air, dramatically. “What's it gonna take for you to take the hint?”

She threw 2B's head downwards, relinquishing her grip on her hair, before standing up and pacing over to 9S, slowly.

“Hey, you okay?” she asked, tenderly, her hand – _no, it couldn't be_ – cupping 9S's cheek. “Sorry, if I'd known she was gonna show her face, I would've made sure you didn't have to deal with it.”

“I'm alright,” he whispered, shakily, looking between them. “I don't – I just didn't want her to hurt you, but I didn't wanna do that, I –”

“Sshhh,” A2 said, softly, turning his head with her palm to look at her. She smiled at him. “It's okay. I understand. It's hard for you, I know.”

“Ni-... nin....” 2B choked.

A2 ignored her, holding 9S's face where it was, a hair's breadth away from her own. “You trust me, don't you?”

“Yeah, I do...”

The words cut through 2B like a sword carving and hacking its way roughly through a chunk of meat. _Her? He trusted her?_

“Do you want me to leave you with her for a while? Do you need to talk?” A2 asked, turning her own head to the side to look down at 2B with a wicked grin.

9S's expression turned from an uneasy smile to one of pure horror. He was terrified. “No, please, you can't – she's – she'll kill me, there's – there's no backups,” he stammered. “A2, you can't, you promised, y-you said you wouldn't leave me, you said...”

 _“Ssshhhh,”_ A2 repeated, caressing his face, brushing his hair away from his forehead, before planting a gentle kiss there. “I'm not going anywhere, I promise.”

2B writhed in place, tears filling her eyes. “Nines, you...”

“It's too late to give him what he wants, now,” A2 said, shaking her head in faux-sadness. “You had your chance, and you fucked up. Live with it.”

“No, I... Nines, what I did, I...”

“Be quiet,” A2 said, in a tone so harsh that it silenced not only 2B, but almost seemed to make the river itself hold back so as not to offend her.

“Why doesn't she understand,” murmured 9S, softly. His eyes looked down at the floor. “It's like... like it never happened...”

“I know,” whispered A2, soothingly, a stark contrast to her previous tone. “She'll never understand.”

With that, she smiled at him once more, though it seemed to be in an attempt to conceal the hunger in her eyes, as she drew closer to his lips. For a second, 2B thought he would pull away, but he eagerly bridged the gap himself, as if he would die without it. Robbed of the ability to even slam her fist into the cold, stone floor, she could only lie and sob.

“You'd do well to stay away,” A2 said, turning once more to 2B. “Only reason you're still in one piece now is because of him, but... I'm sure he'd get over it.”

“Not... how it's supposed to...”

“Huh? Oh, right – you thought it could only end one way, didn't you?”

She laughed, coldly, sending a shiver down the synthetic nerves in 2B's spine.

“Funny, he shared his memories with me too, y'know,” A2 went on. “All I saw was a god-damn liar. Not even just to him, but to yourself.”

2B closed her eyes. She didn't want to look at her own face telling her these words.

“He... loved me...”

“Yeah. _Loved_. How many times did you cut him down after that? Fucking weak,” A2 spat. “Maybe you deserved it once, but now? Don't make me laugh.”

“I... no, I...”

“Shut up,” she said, again. “I'm taking him to the camp tomorrow, now we won't have to worry about you any more. Got history with their leader anyway.”

“Won't... let you take him...”

“Oh, you poor, deluded YoRHa slave,” A2 sang, “I already took him a while ago.”

2B felt nauseous again, only this time, it was several orders of magnitude worse. She'd taken _that_ from him – ...from _her?_

“That look on your face, it's priceless,” A2 said, smirking again. “It's like you know just how much you fucked it all up...”

“You can't... he doesn't – he doesn't want...”

As if spurred on by her desperation, A2 knelt down in front of her once more, before giving her a look of utmost pity.

“9S,” whispered A2, in sultry tones, crawling over to him, and into his lap, “do you love me?”

“Yeah,” he answered, “you know I do...”

“Haven't I been here for you, whenever you needed?”

“Y-yeah,” he breathed, “but A2, she's... you shouldn't...”

“Don't worry about her,” she responded, pressing her lips to his neck. “She can't hurt you now...”

Looking up at him, 2B saw that emotionally, he must have been a mess. Finding out what she'd done had clearly pushed him over the edge; he hadn't been prepared. A2 had seized her chance, though she hadn't thought her the type.

“What do you _want_... from him...?” she coughed.

“I don't want anything _from_ him,” A2 replied, not even looking up from her work, making the boy squirm beneath her warm breath. “I want _him_.”

2B could tell that she meant it, too. That terrified her. A2 was the embodiment of all of the absolute honesty 9S needed _._ If she wanted him right now, he was as good as hers.

“Don't,” pleaded 2B. “He's lost so much already, he –”

“He never had you to begin with, sweetheart,” A2 murmured. “You never gave him the god damn chance.”

“I... I had no choice...”

“You always have a choice,” she said, derisively, and then she was silent.

2B looked over at 9S again. He hadn't even spoken to her the entire time; and now, there was no hope for that. His eyes were closed, occasionally fluttering open at A2's touch, but the one place they'd never look was at her. He'd never look her way again. Not now.

The sounds that left his mouth were... divine, to say the least. A2 was eliciting such contented moans and whimpers from his full lips, and all she had done was begin to use her tongue and her teeth to tease at the sensitive skin of his neck and jaw.

2B had longed to see him in such a position of weakness for so long, now – even now, it was a captivating sight to see his mouth hang open, to see him squirm and struggle against her body, begging for more of the sensations she was treating him to.

Of course, A2 wasn't doing it just for him, neither was she doing it for herself. She was proving a point. Proving he was hers, that he'd do whatever she wanted, that he was putty in her hands. Proving that 2B had lost.

A2 helped him out of his unbuttoned coat, resisting the urge to tear it off of him on the spot, before lifting his undershirt off over his head. 9S shivered slightly in the cool air, but a distant smile returned to his face when A2 pushed herself against him, sharing the warmth of her steadily overheating systems.

Against her will, 2B found herself exhaling heavily, watching the scene unfold in front of her. It wasn't hard to imagine herself in A2's position; there were times, long distant times, where she had sat where A2 sat now, in his lap, yet they had never led to anything. Her face, too – it may as well have been her face. Her lips, kissing his collarbone. Her hair, brushing against the skin she was exposing, as she pulled his shorts down over his legs. Her legs, wrapped tightly around his back, pressing him tight against her.

Testing her hands, it appeared that she had regained _some_ function in her extremities, though not enough to be able to stand up, or move, to any large degree.

9S's hands came up around A2's back, as if to try to subvert the laws of physics and pull her even closer still, though he knew it was impossible. She grinned as she felt his erection slide up behind her, between the cheeks of her ass. He turned his head away in embarrassment, but she pulled it back to face her, in a display of effortless self-assurance.

Though tears continued to roll down 2B's face, her hand had found its way between her legs; her leotard was pushed to one side, her fingertips toying with the sensitive pink bud at the top of her entrance, sometimes slipping inside of her, as she watched 9S's face contort and relax in pure bliss.

“That's good,” A2 whispered in 9S's ear, “really good... are you going to finish for me, Nines?”

“I... fuck, A2, I...”

“Show me just how much you love me,” she purred, though she and 2B both knew that what she wanted to say more was, 'show _her_ how much you love me'.

He bucked and writhed against her, as she pushed him over the edge, rolling her hips on top of him, as his hot, sticky internal fluids coated her back. Her look of smug satisfaction remained on her face, as she turned to 2B, whimpering through her own climax. She could almost have felt him inside her when her fingers went exceptionally deep.

“I think you've seen all you need to,” A2 said, a dry laugh echoing throughout the chamber. “Enjoyed the show, too, by the looks of it.”

She leaned in close, seemingly unfazed by the fluid dripping from her back onto the floor.

“Run away, like you always do,” she said, voice dripping with venom. “Stay away from us, from the Resistance, shit, whoever it is you think you know, get the hell away. There's no place for you here.”

“M-my legs,” 2B said, voice cracking, thighs still slick. “They still don't work...”

A2 mashed her palm into her face, pulling it down slowly. She looked over at 9S, practically immobile, breathing lightly against the wall, then back to 2B. For a second, she looked as if she might show pity, but she shook her head.

“Not my problem,” she said with a sigh, shoving and rolling 2B with her foot all the way out of the cave entrance, dangerously close to the river bank.

“My... visor is...”

“Do I look like your god-damn errand girl? Get it yourself,” she said, retreating back inside the cave system.

2B shuddered on the forest floor.

Her visor was tossed on top of her from above with a loud _'tch'._

 


End file.
